Night's Sweet Melody
by randomchik
Summary: Isabella is a beutiful orphan pianist, rescued as a little girl she now lives in a odd manor. Memory loss made her forget her past and a certain noble she'd once been friends with, but the arrival of a mysterious teacher will definately be her awakening.
1. Prologue: Piano and Violin

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has to be by far the best fanfic I've written. I only recently finished reading Godchild only to find out that I was reading the second series before the first, so now I've gone back to reading the first series. Anyway besides that, Godchild is now my favourite manga! Cheers to Yuki-sama for thinking up such a great story! So I decided in honour of that, I would write _this_ story incorporating as many of the manga characters as I can, plus a few OC's.

I decided to use Phantom of the Opera as a minor reference, since it is a romance and is also awesome! For those of you who haven't seen it I would highly recommend you do, and for those of you who already have, let's see if you can pick out the parts I copied (just a little) from the movie.

_Enjoy_.

P.S All of Godchild/Count Cain and Phantom of the Opera **DO NOT** belong to me!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night's Sweet Melody

**PROLOGUE- PIANO AND VIOLIN**

_Yes, that's it. Play for me…my angel._

Isabella walked calmly over to the grand piano, which sat impatiently awaiting her beside the open window in the music room.

She seated herself gently in the seat in front of it and pulled up the cover on the keys. The cool breeze blowing in through the window played with the strands of her dark wavy hair and the many bows on her nightgown, as the moonlight reflected off her face and fingertips as she began to play.

Her song was one so sweet and breathtakingly beautiful that it would melt anyone's heart if they heard it, and her fingers played each note so lightly it was as if she were born just for this purpose.

Outside on the rooftop someone smiled, a small sigh of content emanating from his mouth only seconds afterwards. And before long the heartbreaking sound of a violin joined in with that of the piano in what was surely the most beautiful melody of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think of my quarter-of-a-page Prologue? It was very short I know, but thankfully I have uploaded Chapter 1 at the same time so please feel free to keep reading!

If you've finished reading Godchild or are nearing the end of the manga, you may have already guessed who the guy on the roof is. If not, don't let me spoil it for you, although you'll probably be finding out in a few chapters time…

I assume Isabella (my first OC) is a very beautiful girl, almost as beautiful as her piano skills, and that's exactly the way I pictured her to be prior to writing the story.

For the Phantom of the Opera fans, I'm sure you would have noticed the prologue has a slight reference to Christine and the Phantom's relationship…

I should probably stop blabbing on now so I'll get straight to the punch-line. I'd love to hear my reader's thoughts on my considerably short Prologue, so please by all means possible… READ AND REVIEW! Or you can wait to review on my first chapter…


	2. Early mornings and memories

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have nothing much to say for now (shockingly), my previous author's notes already made up for that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep them coming!

Chapter 1 is up and ready to go so please once again, _enjoy_.

P.S. I'll make it my duty from now on to thank all of those who review each chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

"Come on Bella, get up or we'll be in trouble again!"

The sun streamed in through the satin curtains, drowning the girl who was still half asleep on the bed in a bright warm light. She refused to open her eyes only groaning in reply to her friend who had begun to shake her roughly by the shoulders.

"Go away…" She mumbled, pretending to snore once again. The shaking ceased. Isabella forced down a smile of triumph, but it didn't last long.

_WHACK! _

The pillow hit her directly on the head, so hard and with so much force she jumped up in fright.

"_Christine!_"

"If you thought I was going fall for that sad attempt," Christine exhaled. "Now get dres-!"

_WHACK! _

Isabella burst into laughter seeing Christine's expression change rapidly from alarm to disbelief and then to anger, as she held up the pillow grasped tightly by the corner in her fist.

"You won't get away with this," Christine whispered, picking up her own pillow with which she began chasing Isabella around the room.

*

Ms Amelia Cromwell suddenly became aware of the sound of shrieking girls while she was making her morning rounds down each of the bedroom corridors. All the while she wondered impatiently why Christine and Isabella weren't there following suite behind her. Of course as she got nearer and nearer to their bedroom the answer soon became apparent.

"Christine, you ruined it," Isabella whispered in between giggles.

"Shh! Just help me clean it up before Ms Cromwell comes!" Christine snapped, choking on her own laughter.

From outside in the hallway Amelia's mouth curved into a small smirk as she removed her ear from the door, and swung it wide open.

"Girls I-!"

She was stopped short by the scene which beheld her. Christine, her own daughter who she thought had more sense was kneeling in a pile of feathers picking each one up individually, and stuffing them back inside an already torn pillowcase. And upon sighting the nursemaid's entrance, Isabella stooped down hurriedly and began helping her.

"Get up!" Ms Cromwell barked. Both girls obeyed.

Isabella gulped and stared down at her feet as the woman circled her and Christine like a vulture. She looked over them both with a murderous glare, and at the mess they'd created.

Not only was Ms Cromwell their nursemaid, she was also the Duchess's chief advisor, first cousin, and in charge of all the affairs of the household which the Duchess took no part in. She was a widow with Christine being her only daughter. Isabella was found by Amelia wandering the streets as a young girl, penniless, all alone, and with nothing but a ragged dress clothing her.

Lack of food and proper hygiene had made her thin and very sick. Amelia watched as Isabella picked up a splintered pipe and began to play such sweet music, an unknown tune which was both so touching and so beautiful. The little girl played on, not caring to take many breaths, only eager to catch the eyes of passers by who would be generous enough to throw her a penny or two. Some time passed when out of the corner of her eye Amelia spotted a middle-aged man approaching her. The music ceased and Isabella looked up from her pipe with an expression of utter fear, she tried to run away but the man took hold of her dress roughly and laughed a drunken laugh.

At this point Ms Cromwell darted forward snatching the girl by the hand leading her swiftly away, ignoring the swears and shouts echoing far behind them. She took her back to the mansion where Isabella had hope; perhaps a better life was awaiting her. Hopes and dreams though, can be shattered within an instant.

The Duchess was against the very thought of having her anywhere but back on the street.

"_She's carrying diseases! Germs! Have you any idea what you've done bringing her here Amelia?! My LIFE is in danger! Get rid of her_!_" _

Isabella still remembered that day, she was so afraid, afraid of being thrown back out and afraid of the Duchess, who was no more than twelve years old. Isabella was six.

Amelia though refused to give up; every time she looked into the little girl's eyes she felt she couldn't just give her back to the filth and the menace of the streets. No, not now that she'd rescued her.

The morning came and Amelia came into Isabella's small quarters where she was currently being kept, flushed and extremely tired. She'd come to give her the Duchess's last orders. Isabella's mouth slowly curved into a large smile hearing she'd finally managed to convince the little Duchess into letting her stay, on a few conditions…

She would be under the constant care of Ms Cromwell, serve under the orders of the Duchess as a maid of the household, and be taken care of any illness she may have.

But the most critical rule: She was to stay well away from the Duchess; Isabella was never permitted to look upon her, or come into contact with her for fear of her assassinating or even stealing from her. Amelia thought this excuse preposterous but agreed to the terms as did Isabella.

From that day forward Isabella swore her life to Ms Cromwell, after all, she'd been the one to save it.

Weeks and soon months passed and Isabella's condition improved. Food and proper health helped bring the colour back into her cheeks and her face. As well as this emotionally she began to heal too, speaking more often, and laughing wherever and whenever possible. Remembering the girl's interest in music Ms Cromwell introduced her to piano, and very soon the music room became Isabella's favourite place of leisure where she would come every day to play alone, or with Amelia.

Years passed and Isabella was gradually allowed to socialize with more and more people around the mansion. The Duchess though was still off limits, and Isabella often wondered what she looked like, whether she was ugly or really very beautiful, or whether she was ever going to be able to see her. Not that she wanted to very much of course, from what she heard from others, (especially Christine, (Amelia's daughter who she'd easily become best friends with)), the Duchess was a very snobby girl who wanted everything for herself.

More years passed and Isabella was given consent to sharing a room with Christine, every night though she'd sneak away when everyone was fast asleep and retreat to the music room where she would spend long hours on the piano.

It was on her twelfth birthday that Isabella first heard her angel.

She was lacking inspiration and sitting and staring aimlessly, her fingers gently tracing over each of the keys when she heard the loveliest tune echoing outside, being played on a violin.

Feeling a strong sense of curiosity Isabella stood up and carefully leaned outside the open window. Her hair blew wildly in the wind as she craned her neck further and further to find the source of the music.

"You'll fall if you keep doing that," someone said. Whoever it was it came from the rooftop of the music room.

"Who are you?!" Isabella called, her voice smothered by the wind. "What is that music?!"

"The music? That would be me, Isabella" the voice replied. By the sound of things it was a boy speaking.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I listen to you play each night"

From the window Isabella blushed, slightly taken aback. "You listen to me? Oh, I'm not that good."

"Don't be so modest"

She didn't reply till the tune came to an end and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the crickets far down in the garden beds.

"Will you not play for me tonight?" The voice asked.

Isabella blinked out of her reverie. "I don't know what to play."

"Follow me"

The violin started again, only this time the tune was quicker and sharper, making it a little easier for Isabella to accompany on piano.

"Well done," the voice encouraged, as she successfully followed lead without any flaws.

Isabella smiled to herself as she played a swift solo, and was then once again joined by the mysterious violin player. All of a sudden the music stopped and Isabella did the same.

"It's late. You should probably be going off to bed now," the voice instructed.

Isabella stifled a yawn, no doubt he would be able to hear from up on the rooftop and then demand she head off to bed, but she still felt like she wanted to play longer, it was only…_midnight_.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?" Isabella asked hurriedly, not in a hurry to lose a talented new friend so easily.

"No," the voice answered. Isabella felt her heart stop. "But I will be here."

For a moment she felt confused, and then realized he'd twisted her words.

"So I shall never _see_ you?"

"We shall see" Was the last thing he said that night, and then the violin music began again ushering Isabella out of the room, down the hall and into to bed.

It was only when she was tightly tucked into the covers that she realized the voice had forgotten to mention who he was.

Being still young Isabella pushed that thought aside thinking that that made the whole situation even more exciting.

"For now you shall be my angel…" she whispered softly to herself, shutting her eyes. "My very own angel…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was so sweet! By the way I copied the 'angel' quote from Phantom of the Opera and Isabella's friend Christine's name too. Whilst writing this chapter I kinda imagined Christine looking exactly like the one in the movie, except this time she doesn't have the glory of being the main character. So sorry…

Quite unwillingly I began writing the Duchess's character similar to that of Victoria's in the first chapter of Godchild! I even picture her in my head when I'm writing about her! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!!!

Oh well… And by the way for all you Cain obsessed fan lovers etc… Our gorgeous little noble will be definitely appearing in chapter 4, I GUARANTEE it!

So please for now be patient and you will be greatly rewarded…XXD

As always READ AND REVIEW! I'd always love to know what my readers think of my work!


	3. My life as a servant

Author's Note: Hello again! I ended up updating sooner than I thought, but I really do love writing this story and now I'm up to Chapter 7 (thanks to the term holidays), so I thought updating would be a good idea.

Thank you very much AprilUndergroud for being the very first reviewer! I hope you enjoyed reading so far and that the second chapter will also be to your liking.

Glad to know someone else despises Victoria too…

For now please enjoy Chapter 2, where we begin to find out more about the manor, and of course Isabella's life.

I've been trying to find the time every since school started to read more of Count Cain, but I haven't been so successful at the moment. T^T

I guess next lesson we have computers I could inconspicuously read it… Hmmm…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well don't just stand there! Get dressed!"

Isabella and Christine drew back a few paces from their crazed nursemaid and scurried away to the wardrobe where they picked out their usual day to day clothes. Isabella chose a plain servant's frock, whereas Christine picked out a sky blue dress lined with delicate white lace, perfect for attending morning conferences with the Duchess, which was exactly where she was heading like every morning.

Christine's expression was one too joyous for such a dull and lifeless activity, Isabella pitied her, she was only sixteen and yet she had to sit through things concerning those older than thirty years! But what was most baffling was that she enjoyed it. No doubt Christine thought the same way about Isabella, except the only difference there was that Isabella despised chores. The only reason she endured them was because ten years ago she pledged servitude to Ms Cromwell, for pulling her out of the darkness which had once surrounded her, and given her a new life. And this price of repayment was nothing compared to what she had done.

Isabella shifted to the side, allowing the two maids who'd just cleaned up the feather mess to depart. One maid remained to help dress and tie up Christine's corset, and when this had been done she proceeded towards Isabella.

Cringing in disgust she allowed the maid to tighten it but just enough so she could still breathe. It was a good thing Isabella learnt long ago how to tolerate them.

"You were up late again, weren't you?" Christine hissed at her as the maid fitted the blue dress over her head. Isabella fumbled with her apron and turned to face her.

"I had to practice; I've almost gotten it right you know."

"Gotten what right?"  
"That song I played you two days ago."

Christine stood deep in thought. "The slow or fast one?"

"Slow"

"What do you mean 'almost gotten it right'!? You play that song perfectly!" Christine shouted, silencing herself immediately after seeing her mother's expression of warning.

Isabella shrugged tying her frilly cap over her head, allowing her long hair to fall loose over her shoulders. "I want it to more than perfect, if it will impress…" She trailed off. She'd said too much.

Christine didn't shrug it off; she took hold of Isabella's hand and pulled her down beside her. "Bella I beg you," she whispered, low enough so the maid doing up her hair wouldn't hear. "Tell me who you're teacher is. I know it's not mama, she's not as skilled at piano as you. Is it one of the Dukes? Another maid?"

Isabella smiled at her friend. "I've told you many times, I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen him; he is like my guardian angel."

"So it is a _he_!" Christine announced, triumphantly. Isabella laughed, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"I shall see you soon, my dear curious Christine," she said, letting go of her hand and making for the doorway. "Do enjoy the conference."

"Don't jest Bella," Christine chided, jokingly. "Some time in the future I will be the first to inherit the title of Duchess."

"And you will be a fine ruler," Isabella curtsied. "_My lady_."

Christine scoffed. Ms Cromwell chuckled quietly under her breath. As Isabella made to go past, she stopped her and turned to address both girls.

"I trust neither of you have forgotten the masquerade ball which is being held tonight?" She asked.

Isabella shook her head as did Christine. "No ma'am," they both answered in unison.

"Good, after breakfast Isabella you are to report to the maid in charge and assist with the preparations. Christine, your duty is with the Duchess as always."

"Yes ma'am," they said again. Isabella curtsied and left the room.

*

Ellington Manor was indeed a marvelous place, Isabella had to admit. A person not so familiar with the structure would lose themselves in a minute amidst endless hallways and passages. The manor had at least three-hundred rooms including the dining room, the music room, bedrooms, the main hallway, kitchens, laundries, the ballroom, and many more Isabella didn't even know about.

An enormous grand staircase linked each of the four levels of the manor, and along every corridor exquisite paintings of the Ellington ancestors were hung in immense golden frames which almost seemed to glow from the corner of your eye as you walked past them.

Outside there was a greenhouse and 52 acres of garden which stretched out further than the eye could see. The garden consisted mostly of the Ellington's prime flower being the tulip, although rose bushes and buttercups were just as plentiful. Trees, classical statues and water fountains decorated the courtyard, but what really gave the finishing touch was the massive hedge maze which was situated just outside the music room window.

This maze had been purposely constructed many years ago by the Ellington's for emergency escape routes. It was said inside the maze there were trap doors which no one except the Ellington's know where they lead. This bit of information gave the maze a more evil aura which was why no one ever dared to go into it, save except the Duchess.

When Isabella first came to the manor Ms Cromwell had to accompany her everywhere, and she was told certain rules about certain rooms, and of course she was never permitted to go into the maze.

As time passed Ms Cromwell introduced her to a map, and only once after that did Isabella ever get lost.

She still remembered that day, much to her repulsion. Christine made it her duty to remind Isabella of how an entire search party had been called upon to find her, and at last she had been found curled up in one of the closets.

"Honestly Christine, it's not _that_ funny!" She would argue with her every time she mentioned it. But to no avail, Christine would continue laughing as if she hadn't said a thing.

The kitchen was by far the easiest room to find, it was the second largest and the loudest and you could smell the food cooking inside from a mile away. It was the also the place Isabella had to report to first thing each morning.

"Isabella where have you been!?" The head chef questioned whilst he stood stirring a large pot of soup. He spoke with a thick French accent and frowned at Isabella as she hurried into the room.

"Sorry monsieur," she apologized, dodging maids and other cooks as they went backwards and forwards carrying platters, dishes, and bowls heavily laden with food, most of it for tonight's masquerade ball.

The chef broke out into a huge grin. "I would feel sorrier for yourself," he laughed. "I'm not the one who has to eat cold porridge for breakfast!"

Isabella pretended to laugh along with him, but deep down she felt appalled. _Cold_ porridge, _again!_

Well at least she got breakfast, poor Christine got nothing. As if the Duchess would actually wait for her to eat before leaving for the conference.

Isabella walked over to the near empty pot sitting on the bench and began shoveling spoonfuls of the cold, unappetizing gruel into a bowl.

_This_, she thought, _is the price I pay for midnight piano recitals._

She picked up a spoon and took a small bite. The mixture slithered down her throat uncomfortably, but as she plucked up the courage to take more and more bites the bowl gradually became emptier.

"Done?" The chef snickered, as Isabella placed her bowl on the sink. She forced a small smile at him but deep down she really wanted to punch him in that ridiculous face of his. Every day he would find any excuse to get on her nerves, and the bad thing was Isabella had no right to speak up for herself.

"They are asking for you in the ballroom," he continued. "Go there after you have washed the dishes and swept this entire floor clean."

Isabella ground her teeth and curtsied. "Yes monsieur," she replied heading for the sink, and the pile of dishes that expected her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate that chef! Kind of ironic since I was the one who made him up…

I've decided whilst re-reading this chapter, that from now on I'm going to upload 2 chapters at a time. I'm anxious to introduce Cain into the story and I would _really_ love some more reviews. Please, please, _please!_


	4. A glimmer of hope amidst chores

Author's Note: Like I said in my previous chapter this is the second chapter I'm updating at the same time! So in other words… Master Cain is in the next chapter!!!!!

For the time being please continue to be patient, the next time I will be updating will be during the next spare I have on my timetable. Not too far away I promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

By the time Isabella had managed to clean every last dish, and sweep the floor till there was not a single crumb to be found, she was already feeling exhausted.

The head chef watched over her like a hawk and would point and shout whenever she 'missed a spot' of dirt, or 'didn't wash this plate or that glass properly.'

Only when she felt like she was going to lose her mind completely did he finally allow her to leave.

"And I want you back here for lunch as always!" He shouted after her as Isabella walked as fast is she could down the hallway and away from the dreaded kitchen.

So now her next assignment was the ballroom. Like the kitchen it wasn't too hard to find. Situated on the first level of the grand staircase it beckoned forward guests with its beautifully embroidered tapestries, enormous dance floor, and of course the oversized chandelier which illuminated the dance floor from above it where it was hung.

A piano larger than that of the one in the music room, sat in the corner of the ballroom, surrounded by other instruments such as the flute, the violin, the cello and few more.

Isabella dreamed of playing that piano, and what it would feel like to play such a marvelous instrument such as that. With its shining polished ebony, and priceless ivory keys, it made the grand piano in the music room look like a pile of wood chippings.

"Ah Isabella, I see you've finally made it," one of the servants in charge addressed, spotting her gawking in the entryway.

"My apologies," she replied, snapping out of it. "What will you have me do?"

"Well for starters missy, you can grab this bucket and cloth and wash the entire dance floor. I want to be able to see my reflection in it when you're done."

Isabella groaned inside of her, apparently her emotions showed because the head servant gloated as she handed her the bucket.

"Oh, and please don't get in the way of the other maids who will be setting the tables for tonight, okay."

_No it is not okay!_ Isabella thought, picking up her skirts and getting down on her knees.

_This was far from okay._

"Now don't tell me you're gonna do that all by yourself," a voice asked.

Isabella recognized that voice, but didn't look up as much as she wanted to. "It seems I have no choice," she mumbled, beginning to scrub a small section of the floor.

She felt someone come down beside her. "Well don't just sit there," he said. "Pass us a cloth."

Isabella sighed. "Marcus, if you get caught helping me we'll both be up in our necks-"

Marcus silenced her with a wave of his hand. "We're both servants, and I'm you're friend, besides what's the worst they can do to me?" He took a cloth from the bucket and began scrubbing.

Isabella refused to waste her breath, she knew ever since the first day she met Marcus that he was never the type who obey and learn from their mistakes. And it was definitely that reason which always saw him in trouble.

Marcus was a young boy of ten with curly blonde locks and bright blue eyes. He was abandoned as a baby on the doorstep of Ellington manor, and was brought up as a servant boy.

From the moment he met Isabella he felt a need to be good friends with her because inside he knew she was in just the same predicament as him, and they both led almost identical lives. The only difference there was that Isabella followed rules, Marcus didn't.

He came and went as he liked, and on a number of occasions he'd publicly embarrassed the Duchess, thinking her to be pompous cow. The only reason he hadn't been sentenced to death by now was that along with his mischief he was also a very clever and sly boy. He would _always_ successfully make it appear as though he'd done nothing, and he'd _always_ have more than two alibis, so they had no choice but to clear him of any suspicions.

Isabella went back to her work with Marcus helping her. After a short while a cough interrupted behind them.

"What are you doing here boy?" the servant from before questioned.

Marcus turned to face her. "I'm helping Miss Isabella, ma'am," he replied.

"Indeed. Who's in charge of you? Where is your master?"

"I finished my work in the greenhouse ma'am. The gardener let me go to lunch."

The servant raised an eyebrow. "Lunch is in another three hours!" She pointed at the grandfather clock.

"Well then it looks as if I finished _very_ early." He winked at Isabella who only rolled her eyes. "And since this is my free time," he continued. "I'm sure I can use it to do whatever I wish. I'm still working after all."

The servant opened her mouth to say something but shut it almost immediately; with nothing left to argue she turned away from them and headed out of the ballroom muttering insults.

"So who did you convince to do your work this time?" Isabella asked, moving across to another section of the floor.

Marcus followed her with a stunned expression on his face. "My dear Bella, I'm insulted! All have you know I actually did my work today!"

Isabella glanced up at him skeptically. "You weeded the entire front garden, planted the new tulips, and pruned the hedges… _in less than an hour?_"  
Marcus's mouth curved into a small smile. "Okay then, I did _most_ of my work."

Isabella sighed and shook her head, before turning back to the floor.

*

"Hmm, not bad I'll admit," the head servant said observing every inch of the dance floor which now gleamed in the sunlight pouring in through the open-curtained windows. "I suppose they'll be requiring you in the kitchen again, go now."

Isabella forced a curtsy even though both her hands and knees ached from scuttling across the floor for at least two hours.

Marcus neglected his bow and took off down the hallway towards the dining room, closely followed by Isabella.

"You know what to do," the chef informed, once Isabella had walked into the kitchen, and he pointed to the pile of plates stacked up on the bench. Marcus entered with a group of other servants who made their way over to the food and carried it into the dining room.

Isabella and another two maids, (Collette and Genevieve), split the dishes between themselves and hurried into the dining room to set the table. The servants served the food, and then everyone scurried back into the kitchen to make way for the Duchess's party.

Isabella and the others in the kitchen helped themselves to the leftover food, taking a seat on the table closest to the dining room doorway, eager to listen to what the morning's news was.

Isabella strained her ears against Marcus slurping his soup, and before long she could hear the source of some commotion brewing amidst the luncheon.

"What do you mean you cannot play!" The Duchess cried. "And why tonight of all nights?!"

Isabella craned her neck further towards the gap between the doorways. The timid voice of the pianist was the next thing she heard.

"Your ladyship, I have injured my fingers most gravely. It would be exceedingly difficult for me to play as you wish."

The Duchess fell back down into her seat and exhaled, plainly frustrated. "All of London's finest noblemen and ladies will be here tonight," she announced. "And as you all know, our main goal is to impress them. The Ellington's reputation has fallen over the years and this needs to be put a stop to, and at balls such as these it has always been traditional to play piano, but without a proper pianist this is impossible!"

There was silence as the audience swallowed the Duchess's words; finally it was Ms Cromwell who spoke up.

"My lady, there is one I know of who could replace Miss Markova. She has had many years of practice on the piano and she has a marvelous teacher."

Isabella's heart skipped a beat.

"And who might this miraculous person be, pray tell Amelia?"

"Isabella, my lady"

Silence fell once again over the dining room, which then broke out into whispers. Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What's going on?" Marcus shouted. Isabella shushed him with her hand and went back to eavesdropping.

"Absolutely not Amelia," the Duchess retorted. "We had a deal that the girl stays far away from me and this is breaching that agreement."

"It is only for one night, besides Isabella has grown into a beautiful and skilled young lady, she will no doubt melt the hearts of all those noblemen. And I highly doubt, my lady, she will do anything rash to ruin your reputation and the manor's."

Isabella could faintly hear the Duchess's muttering as Ms Cromwell mentioned her beauty and skill, and withdrew from the doorway. She still wasn't so used to people praising her, even though most of what they said was true.

"Isabella are you alright? You haven't even touched your soup yet," Collette observed.

"She's been eavesdropping," Marcus whispered across the table.

Isabella's eyes widened and she slapped Marcus playfully on the back, before picking up her spoon and began eating her soup.

"Oh," Collette smiled. "Anything interested today?"

Isabella shook her head, chewing on a piece of bread. Once she'd swallowed she asked. "How many people will be attending the masquerade tonight?" If the Duchess actually agreed to let her play tonight, (which was unlikely), she wanted to know how many people she would be playing for.

Collette raised an eyebrow then seemed to remember something. "Oh yes, I forgot you've never attended a ball before," she laughed in spite of herself. "Well there's usually at least one hundred or more guests, of course that may have changed."

Isabella's eyes widened, she dropped the bread she was holding. "One hundred?"

"Yes, but seeing as tonight is a special night that number may increase," Collette looked her over. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Isabella? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Isabella nodded and went back to her food. She'd never played in front of such a large audience before; come to think of it she'd only ever played in front of Ms Cromwell, Christine and, _him_. She was very nervous; her hands even started shaking much to her unawares.

"Are you actually going to attend tonight?" Genevieve enquired, looking somewhat excited. "Other times you always have to do work."

Isabella shrugged, Genevieve prattled on. "Oh if you do come you must meet Earl Hargreaves!"

Isabella slurped the last spoonful of her soup and paused to look at Genevieve. For some reason the name Hargreaves sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite pinpoint whereabouts in her memory she remembered it.

"Do you know his first name by any chance?" She asked.

"Afraid not, Bella. Why? Are you acquainted with him?"

"Of course not," Isabella denied. "I just think I've heard of him before."

Genevieve nodded and went back to praising the Earl with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh he was so kind to me once! I'd tripped over the carpet and he helped me up with the utmost courtesy. Oh I do hope to see him again tonight."

Marcus stuck out his tongue in disgust, but Genevieve was too busy daydreaming to notice. Meanwhile Isabella was lost in a world of her own; she was searching her mind for any traces of the man Genevieve was so obsessed over, but didn't seem to find anything.

"Come, we have to clean up the dining room," Collette interrupted, snapping her fingers in front of Genevieve's face to wake her up.

"Alright, alright," she mumbled, pushing her chair out.

Unexpectedly the door to the dining room opened, and whom should they find but Ms Cromwell standing there beckoning for Isabella to follow her.

"I have good news," she proclaimed, taking hold of the girl by the hand and pulling her inside leaving the other three to stare curiously after them.

Isabella's expression didn't alter much, she was just a little astonished at Amelia's entrance. As for the 'good' news, she'd already spoiled that for herself.

Ms Cromwell pulled her on towards the ballroom and steered her inside in the direction of the massive piano.

"Sit, sit," she hastened. Isabella sat for fear of being barked at. "Now play," she continued. "I want to hear you play me a song."

"Which song," Isabella hesitated.

"Any! How about that one you said you haven't _perfected_ yet." She put extra emphasis on the word perfected, as if she didn't believe it.

"But I-"

"PLAY IT!"

Isabella shrank away for a second then cleared her throat and began to play. Her fingers practically flew over each of the beautiful keys hitting each note perfectly which erupted into a sweet song.

All the heads in the room turned towards her. The maids stopped what they were doing and paused to take in the melody and who was playing it. There were many shocked faces once they saw Isabella; even the head servant opened her mouth in awe.

Isabella tried to ignore them and focused on just playing, pretending it was just her and her mysterious angel as always. Of course it felt somewhat strange not having the familiar violin accompanying her.

Finally it came time to hit the last note, and as she did so everyone in front of her clapped and cheered. Isabella stood to curtsy, feeling inside of her a sense of achievement. Ms Cromwell watched her with a proud expression and clapped along with the others.

"Bravo!" She cried.

And from not so far away the Duchess thought to herself. "Very well, we have our pianist."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Bella, she just keeps getting pushed and pulled around by everyone! In this chapter I also introduced 3 other characters by name, (Marcus, Collette, and Genevieve).

I chose the name Genevieve cos one of my best friends said that was one of her favourite names.

Even though Marcus is very cute and mischevious he's not my type of favourite character. That doesn't mean I don't like him! Genevieve is a bit of an airhead and Collette's more the busy work, work, work person.

Final thought- I can't wait for the masquerade ball XDD!! It's one of my favourite scenes in the whole story.

Next chapter we finally get to see Cain! . Riff, adorable Merryweather, and even… Oscar. Keep in mind there may even be a little reunion concerning two of our characters, and a bit of romance later on…

Till then, please READ AND REVIEW!

_Adieu _


	5. Hidden memory

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm finally uploading the next two chapters! And this one has Cain in it! Finally!!! (I'm not obsessed… ^-^)

This chapter is one of my favourites, just so you all know. It's where we get some hint of Cain's relationship with Isabella and it's also where the mystery of Isabella's childhood begins as well as the turn of events which this story will take!

Thank you to everyone who's been following this story so far and for your patience. Thanks also to everyone who put this story on their favourites and alerts! I'm touched XD.

As always, please _enjoy_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4**

Cain Hargreaves stood still in front of the mirror as his manservant Riff fastened his tie and helped him into his best emerald green jacket.

"What time must we be there, again?" he asked aloud.

Riff bent down to tie his shoes. "Duchess Ellington's invitation stated at seven o'clock."

Cain looked up at the clock. "Two hours," he murmured to himself.

Riff stood up as Cain assessed himself in the mirror. "Have I forgotten anything my lord?" He enquired.

"Of course not, Riff," Cain replied, as if he'd said something outrageous. "You never do."

Riff allowed himself a small smile of content before following his master out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"OLDER BROTHER!"

Cain turned just in time to see his younger sister Merryweather charging up the hallway towards him.

"Merry, whatever's the matter?!"

Merryweather looked up at him angrily. "YOU PROMISED ME A DIFFERENT BABYSITTER!" She shouted, hammering her fists on his chest.

From out of the corner of his eye Cain spied his friend Oscar peeking around the corner. By the looks of things he hated being hated by Merry, (the object of his affections). For a long time now he'd insisted upon getting married to her at the age of ten, and when Cain objected fiercely to this he put it aside till next time they met. Merry despised him with a passion thinking him to be a brainless brute, but Cain looked on the bright side of having him as a babysitter for his little sister.

"But you see Merry," he began, kneeling down next to her. "If worst comes to worst you can just hide behind Oscar. Then you won't be the one to get hurt."

Merryweather frowned at her brother. "And then what? If Oscar dies, what do I do then?"

From around the corner Oscar gulped. Cain sighed. "Then you run out of the house to the nearest carriage and go straight for Aunt Katina's house." He stood up and reached towards the coat rack for his top hat.

Merry wasn't satisfied. "AUNT'S HOUSE?! A CARRIAGE?! What if they have guns?! How will I make it to the front of the house dodging bullets at the same time?!"

Riff picked up a green mask with feathers protruding from the sides, off one of the tables and handed it to Cain before opening the front door for them, leaving another almost identical black one on the table.

"What about your mask, Riff?" Cain questioned, ignoring Merry's shrieks. He picked it up and held it out to him. "I don't want you to be the odd one out."

Riff took the mask from his hand and gave a weak smile. "Well if you insist. I do hate them though; they always get uncomfortable after a while."

"OLDER BROTHER!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!! Why do I have to stay here with Oscar while you always get to attend these fancy parties! What about me?! I've never even been to a masquerade!!"

Cain stepped outside into the cool night air followed by Riff. He gave one last backwards glance at Merryweather. "You'll be alright Merry, be good and stay out of trouble. Make sure you look after her Oscar!"

Merry ground her teeth angrily, but said nothing more as her brother and Riff stepped into the carriage, and took off down the road.

*

"I never did trust the Ellington's," Cain said, after a long silence of looking out the window at the passing streets in the dark. "Especially the Duchess's father, he was a typical swine." Riff nodded in agreement.

"I just can't seem to forget all he done in the past. All those poor innocent people…my darling friend Isabella…" He shook his head as if trying to forget something, then exhaled. "At least he got what he deserved, although I'm still not sure about that Duchess either, whether she can be trusted." He played with the fancy invitation in between his fingers then stopped deep in thought. "I'm sure Delilah are planning something tonight. I've had this feeling ever since I received this invitation. No doubt the Duchess is probably working alongside with them too." Riff was silent. "Either way we both have to have our guards up tonight."

The carriage came to a halt a meter or two outside the doorway. Already Cain could spot other well known, (and then not so well known) masked nobles, extravagantly dressed and walking hand in hand up the grand staircase to the ballroom. Others chose to linger in the main hall.

The Duchess could be plainly seen, (despite her mask), bustling around trying to greet everyone in turn. Her long black hair was piled high atop her head, secured tightly with a large jeweled pin. She caught sight of Cain as he was just stepping out of the carriage and immediately proceeded towards him.

Cain forced himself a weak smile in her direction as he fastened his mask around the upper half of his face.

"Well, here we go," he thought.

*

"Here we go," Isabella told herself, taking a deep breath and finally deciding to step away from the full length mirror.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful Bella," Christine assured, Isabella smiled shyly. She'd never felt this way before in her life. She'd never truly experienced beauty before - other than in her music - and yet here she now stood speechless, dressed in a beautiful long flowing golden gown. White frills spouted from the long sleeves, and delicate white lace decorated the neckline. Around her neck hung a priceless gold pendant lent to her by Christine, and pretty bows adorned her now curled hair, which hung in large ringlets over her shoulders and down her back.

Yes, now she was beautiful, in every way a person can be down to the very last detail, but that wasn't what troubled her, it was the fact that before long she'd have to endure playing for a huge audience of nobles. Oh the stressfulness of it all!

"Isabella hold still!" Ms Cromwell complained. Isabella sighed, adopting an unnaturally stiff pose just to please her strained nursemaid. Even after an hour of styling and playing around with her hair, Ms Cromwell still found something to touch up on.

As for Christine, the moment she'd found out Isabella was going to be attending the ball she'd made it her priority to choose out a proper dress, (including jewellery), whilst at the same time attempting to dress herself. It almost worked, but when they realized they were running way behind time Ms Cromwell insisted upon doing Isabella's hair.

"There, all done," Amelia finished, withdrawing away beside Christine for fear of finding something else 'out of place'. "Go now," she ushered. "You're missing nothing at all my dear."

Isabella bent her head to let Amelia kiss her forehead. It was a very short and light kiss; she supposed Ms Cromwell didn't want to ruin the makeup she'd spent so long applying all over her.

"I'll see you later Bella," Christine said, as a maid scurried in to do her hair. "Have fun introducing yourself to everyone!"

Isabella nodded and left the room, lifting her skirts as she went so as not to trip over them with her uncomfortable new high-heeled shoes.

She'd made it to the top of the grand staircase, below her all the masked nobles could be seen chatting, laughing, or smoking. The entire hall was alive with conversation from outrageously dressed people.

Taking it one step at a time Isabella gradually made it down to the last level of the staircase, her dress trailing along behind her.

Standing in front of the open doorway was a raven-haired woman, dressed exquisitely in a deep blue gown, greeting each new person as they entered the manor.

Could it be perhaps that she was the Duchess? The woman she'd been curious to see ever since she'd first arrived here ten long years ago? The same woman who for some reason hated her so much to ban her from looking upon her? Well that didn't stop her from doing so tonight!

At that moment the woman's gaze caught sight of someone outside, she waved, straightening out her dress and her hair, and took a few steps outside.

A young man, probably one or two years older than Isabella entered along with the Duchess, followed by his manservant. The Duchess held out her glove covered hand to him and he kissed the top of it gingerly.

He wore an emerald green feather mask which covered the top half of his face completely, but what was strange was that this man somehow rang a bell deep in her mind.

It was than he looked up towards the staircase where Isabella stood, and those golden green eyes locked with hers.

Long lost childhood memories flashed in Isabella's mind, one of them of a boy and she playing hide and seek.

"Cain?!" She exclaimed.

********

"You're cheating! Cheater!"  
A little girl walked out from behind a bush with her arms crossed. Her friend, a boy with jet black hair and golden-green eyes stood there in front of her cheering, as she looked him up and down disapprovingly.

Tossing back her dark brown hair she started walking away. The boy paused and sighed, beginning to run after her.

"I was not cheating!" he shouted. "I SWEAR!"

"Whatever…" the girl mumbled, not bothering to stop. "That's what you said last time Cain, and the time before that, and the time before that…"

"BELLA! Don't leave! I promise I won't look again."

Isabella turned around angrily. "Yeah right! You said that last time and you did the same thing!"

Cain looked up at her pleadingly. "Please Bella, pretty please," he begged, showing irresistible puppy dog eyes. He knew Isabella always gave in to him when he did this.

"Oh…FINE!"

Cain beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are my best friend in the whole world Bella!" He leaped forward and grabbed her in a tight hug which startled her, he rarely hugged her with this much emotion.

Isabella put her arms around him, returning the gesture "You are too, Cain," she replied, "And you always will be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't planned to do a flashback so early in the story, but oh well! I thought this one was quite cute!

P.S Eight asterisks' like this ******** means a flashback. Don't ask me why I decided on eight, it was one of those random, spirit of the moment things…


	6. Rude Dukes and old friends

Author's Note: Please keep reading chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and that this one will also be to your satisfaction! Ta dah!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Isabella! Is it really you?!"_ Cain thought, gawking at the young woman on the staircase.

The Duchess was blabbing away something in his ear but at the moment he was paying no attention whatsoever. Riff caught his gaze immediately and followed it, he drew back stunned.

"Impossible!" He whispered, under his breath. "She disappeared!"

Cain didn't avert his eyes. "Isabella…" He murmured to himself.

"COUNT!? Are you well?!" The Duchess interrupted. "I was just to the point of discussing today's beautiful weather when you sort of 'switched off'."

"Oh, of course," Cain mumbled, awakening from his thoughts. "Why shouldn't I be?"

The Duchess raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but didn't pursue the subject any further. Just then the mayor entered, and she turned for a few seconds to greet him.

"Find out for me," Cain hissed into Riff's ear, as she took hold of him by his sleeve and led him away. "And do hurry!" He added.

Riff watched his master disappear into the sea of masks, helpless. Straightening his collar he redirected his attention towards the golden girl who was now running down the last few stairs eagerly.

"_Could it really be our long lost Isabella?"_ He thought.

*

"Cain! Cain!!" Isabella shouted, rushing down the stairs as fast as her high-heels could carry her, but it was no use. The Duchess was already leading him in the completely opposite direction, only his servant remained.

Closer inspection led Isabella to discovering that it was indeed Riff, and he was heading in her direction.

"Did Cain notice me?" Isabella thought, or rather hoped. She'd forgotten her mask in the bedroom she'd realized, so naturally her face was in plain view. But she looked different… Her hair was curled, makeup covered her face, and a beautiful golden gown made up for the rags she'd once worn.

And after all these years the only reason she'd remembered him was because of those breathtaking golden-green eyes of his.

_Cain Hargreaves… _

"Isabella?" She spun around. Riff stood there behind her, same as ever in appearance, except that mask made him look a little stranger in her eyes.

"Riffael," she beamed. "I knew it was you!"

"Isabella," he took a step forward and took her hands in his. "It's been so long! We thought you were dead."

_Dead! _The word hit her like a mallet, she would have thought gone, disappeared, but not DEAD.

"Master Cain will be most pleased to talk to you again!" Riff continued. "We must go to him now."

Isabella's mouth curved into an eager smile. "Yes!" She agreed, excited to be seeing her long lost friend again, after so many years. For some reason the only memory she seemed to have of Cain was of that hide and seek game, all the rest was blank. Oh well, she'd refresh her memory once she spoke to him.

Riff began to lead her through the crowd of people who stared at them curiously. Others pointed at Isabella and tried to make out whether they'd seen her before, or not.

Neither she nor Riff paid them any attention, especially since nobody even noticed the three individuals who'd just entered the manor.

*

Cain was very much forcing down the urge to yawn. His dislike for the Duchess and her attempt at conversations was too much too bear at the moment.

He rolled his eyes inconspicuously for the third time in five, or was it six minutes? (He'd lost count). After what seemed like a lifetime of waited he finally managed to spy Riff from the corner of his eye, heading towards him.

"_Finally, he'll come and save me,"_ Cain thought.

"Ah, my dear Samantha!"

Cain shuddered at the very sound of that voice. _Why him? Now of all times! As if things couldn't get any worse._

"Duke! Such a pleasure for you to join us!" The Duchess exclaimed, as he lifted her into a huge embrace. "Count, isn't this a wonderful surprise?!"

The Duke released the Duchess from his arms and focused his attention on Cain.

"Count Hargreaves? I don't think we've been properly introduced." The Duke said it in a way that sounded very excited, spraying Cain's face with spit as he did so.

"_Thankfully,"_ Cain thought, wiping his face with a flick of his gloved hand, at the same time giving a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"I've heard so much about you!" The Duke continued, shaking his hand so violently Cain's whole body shook along with it.

"Is that so," he replied through gritted teeth, steadying his hat.

The Duke didn't seem to notice, he whispered something in the Duchess's ear and she giggled before turning around to address them both.

"Well I'd better continue greeting everyone," he concluded, leaning over to kiss the Duchess on the hand.

Cain scoffed. _I think mauling would have been a better word._

"Farewell Hargreaves!" He clapped a heavy hand on Cain's back, knocking all the air out of him, he noticed. "You should really eat more boy, or you won't be strong enough to stand on your own two feet."

"Indeed," Cain cursed under his breath, as the Duke disappeared into the crowd. He straightened out his back massaging it at the same time.

"Earl, are you alright?" The Duchess started towards him. Cain held up a hand abruptly in her face.

"Fine! Fine!" He snapped. She withdrew embarrassed.

"CAIN!"

"GAAH!"

He held up his hands in defense as Isabella rushed forward and caught him in a tight hug, almost sending them both to the floor.

"Good heavens!" The Duchess cried, "have you lost your mind girl?!"

Isabella paid her no attention, nor to the many heads who'd turned their way. She pulled off his mask and her eyes lit up like bulbs. "Cain! Cain! It really is you!" She buried her face in his jacket.

Cain steadied himself before picking her up and twirling her around joyfully.

"Isabella! I missed you so!... Is this where you've been all these years? But how did you?..." He paused and looked at the stunned Duchess behind them. "We have a lot to catch up on," he whispered. "But now is not the time and place I'm afraid."

Riff bent over and picked up Cain's mask before handing it to him. He helped him tie it around his head then took his place beside him.

Isabella wasn't satisfied. "What happened to you? Why didn't you come find me? You let me forget all about you."

Cain put a finger to her lips to hush her, at the same time taking a glance at the Duchess.

She was impatiently drumming her foot with her arms crossed, meanwhile jealousy was written all over her face. He allowed himself a small smirk.

"Isabella tell me, do you remember the last time you saw your parents?"

She frowned, how strange of him to ask such a question now. Her face cleared little by little as she searched her mind for anything to answer it. "No," she said finally. "What does that have to do with anything anyway?" _She_ should have been the one more eager for answers, answers to the questions which were near exploding in her head.

Much to her surprise Cain leant down and kissed her gently on the lips. Isabella was silenced in an instant.

"Just curious," he grinned in reply. "Don't worry about a thing, dear friend," Cain assured, looking deeply into her eyes with those hypnotizing golden green ones of his. "We shall have our talk very soon and I will tell you all I know."

"Cain…" Isabella's voice trailed off into the chatter,

"I think it is time for dinner, wouldn't you say so ~ _Duchess_?" He announced, taking a glimpse of his pocket watch. "Isabella, may I escort you to the dining room?"

"Mmmhmm," she answered still dazed, sliding her arm through his.

"Yes, dinner," the Duchess practically spat the words out of her mouth, and glared as Isabella drifted past arm in arm with the Count. "Your time shall soon come," she cursed turning around to face the three standing in front of her.

"You do have a way with women, my lord." Riff spoke softly, making sure Isabella wouldn't hear.

Cain looked exceptionally proud of himself at this comment. "Don't worry, when the time comes I will tell Isabella everything, but for now we must protect her from other things that may happen tonight."

Riff nodded. "Yes, but I meant Isabella _and_ the Duchess."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a funny chapter, I hope all you readers out there enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

Please don't forget to review. Like I said before, I'm open to all comments from my readers. Please also let me know if you like the story so far and whether you like the characters (OC's) I made up.

Cheers everyone!


	7. Falling for you

Author's Note: OMG! It's been so long since my last update, so sorry guys! Everything's been so hectic lately I haven't gotten a chance to do anything I want! Thank you to everyone who's been supporting this fanfic, from 'alerts' to 'favourite stories,' I really appreciate it; I do hope to get more reviews though…

I am happy to announce Chapter 6 is now up and running! And this is my favorite chapter so far; I enjoyed writing it and especially reading over the results. So please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella thank goodness I finally found you! You forgot your mask in the bedroom!"

Christine froze in her tracks, catching sight of the man linked to Isabella's right arm. He saw her and reached up to doff his hat.

"Lady Christine, always a pleasure to see you."

"Earl Hargreaves," she steadied herself enough to give a proper curtsy. "I suppose this mask does not do a very good job of concealing my identity."

"Why would you want it to," Riff interrupted. Christine's eyes widened at the compliment and she blushed much to her embarrassment.

"Christine," Isabella let go of Cain's arm and went over to her. She smiled and handed her the beautiful golden mask she was carrying in her hand.

"Allow me," Cain said, fastening it over her eyes. "Are you and Lady Christine acquainted?"

"Even more so Count," Christine spoke up. She came to stand beside Isabella. "She's been like a sister to me ever since I met her, and we became the best of friends." She nudged her and Isabella looked over at Cain.

He smiled. "Yes, Isabella and I are old friends too. It was by chance we met here tonight."

A thought struck Christine. "Oh, did you happen to know Count, Isabella will be playing the solo on piano tonight. She is quite the expert and has managed to charm so many people."

Isabella looked taken aback, making a gesture towards Christine to shush, but Cain chuckled. "Perhaps then she will succeed in charming me too." He laughed, taking Isabella's arm in his again and leading her into the dining room. Christine and Riff followed behind them.

"You play piano," he asked, pulling out a chair for her.

"Not very well," she replied.

He noted the distaste in her voice and added. "I don't believe that, don't be so modest."

Isabella froze suddenly reminded of that conversation from four years ago.

************************************************************************

"Who are you?! What is that music?!"

…

"I listen to you play each night"

"You listen to me? Oh, I'm not that good."

"Don't be so modest"

…

"_Will you not play for me tonight?"_

************************************************************************

Isabella blinked out of her reverie to the sound of someone sliding the chair out beside her. "Excuse me, this seat isn't taken I assume?"

This time it was Cain who froze. Isabella took no notice, not even of the knife the man was brandishing in clear view of Cain's face as a warning signal.

"Of course not," she replied, and the man, whoever it was took a seat beside her.

The first course came out, Isabella dug into her soup with as many table manners as was possible. She'd never had the opportunity to taste such exquisite food before for so long, so she decided to make the most of it. She paused to look up every now and then to see whether she could spot Ms Cromwell anywhere, (considering she hadn't seen her all evening so far). Her eyes scanned the seats inconspicuously but no sign of her. Christine was sitting beside Riff on Cain's side, Collette and Genevieve were down the far end, and beside her sat the man she hadn't even bothered to glance at when he'd sat down.

She looked at him now; he was nicely dressed in a striped suite, with his long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Behind his red feather mask he'd somehow managed to squeeze a pair of spectacles. Isabella glanced down at his food which had remained untouched; instead the man had taken to nibbling on his bread.

"Sir, are you not hungry?" she enquired, hoping she didn't come across rude to him.

Cain's body tensed, his fist clasped tightly over his spoon.

There was silence. The man cleared his throat. "I'm a vegetarian," he said.

Isabella gave a small nod.

The second course came within a few minutes. Christine and Riff had made excellent conversation two seats down, and were discussing political matters with enthusiasm. But on Cain's left side, only silence passed between the three seated alongside each other.

The striped man beside Isabella was refusing to utter a word, (only eat salad,) and for some reason Cain looked as if he were going to explode, so Isabella had only one way to look but straight ahead.

Sitting opposite her on the immensely wide table, she discovered, was another man. He was definitely around Cain's age yet he wore a white wig, a beautiful white mask, and a simple black suit, which made him stand out a little from all the other men in the room. During the past few minutes she'd taken a very strange liking towards him, it was as if he'd just made her dinner a little more interesting.

Every time Isabella would look away she could feel his eyes on her staring, and then she'd look up and he's eyes would have darted back to his food or to some other person in the room.

"_So that's how you want to play it." _She thought.

And so for the past few minutes she'd purposely be moving her eyes from him, to some random part of the room (or her food), then back to him, and it would continue like this until she caught him looking at her. Of course that didn't happen. At one stage she could have sworn she saw him laughing from the corner of her eye, but when she turned he was busy eating the last bit of his meat.

After what seemed like ages the final course was served, and the guests listened in politely as the Duchess stood to make a speech.

Isabella was half listening half not, as she picked at her apple tart and stared at the man across from her at the same time.

He didn't seem to be giving the Duchess much care, but when at last she sat down he contributed to the thunderous applause.

"Would you care to dance with me Isabella?" Cain asked quite uneasily, once everyone had finished dessert and were heading away into the ballroom

"Of course," she replied, taking his hand. Isabella wondered what was wrong with him; he'd been fine before they'd sat down to eat.

A cough interrupted behind them and who else would it have belonged to but the Duchess.

"It is time for your piano solo," she announced, grabbing Isabella painfully by the arm and dragging her away from Cain.

Cain watched stunned and helpless, especially when Riff drifted past escorting Christine to the ballroom.

"I shan't be too long my lord," he assured, disappearing into the crowd.

'Riff…" Cain whispered as the doorway to the dining room slammed shut.

Now only four people remained in the room, including Cain.

"So, all alone Cain," the long blonde haired man said, breaking the silence. "I see you caught sight my warning signal earlier and chose to remain quiet." He continued playing with the knife he'd pulled out previously. "One false move and the girl would have lost an eye, or maybe a finger?"

Under the table the white-haired man still sitting across from him clenched his fists discreetly.

"Oh well, all in due time," he concluded putting away the knife.

Cain abruptly reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun pointing it at the blonde man. At that moment a short-haired woman with burns across her face darted forward from behind him and disarmed him, holding his arms firmly behind his back.

"_Jizabel_," Cain said, disgustedly. "I knew Delilah had something set up for tonight. Just what is father planning to do now?! Is the Duchess involved?!"

Jizabel sighed and stood up from his seat to face Cain. "If you really want to know, perhaps we should start at the beginning. I trust you are familiar with of the stories concerning Duchess Ellington's father?"

Cain remained scowling, but forced a small nod.

"He was quite the murderer and politician, and a very proud man," Jizabel went on. "Those nobles who went against his views and even so much as mocked him would be dead the next morning, along with their families. No one knew how he done it, how he would creep up in the dead of night through barred windows and doorways undetected. Yet it was right under everyone's noses."

There was a short pause. "The maze…" Cain murmured.

Jizabel's mouth curved into a small smirk. "Indeed, all those underground passages lead to every noble's home in the city. Do you believe it? And the Duchess is the only existing Ellington who knows them all."

"So the Duchess _is_ working in league with you!" Cain shouted. "Why does father need to know the passageways anyway?!"

The white-haired man stood up suddenly. "We're not supposed to tell him that," he said firmly.

Jizabel frowned. "I know that, but what I don't understand is the fact that the card master allowed you to come along 'Fool'."

As fast as lightning the white-haired man jumped on top the table and landed skillfully next to Cain, who was having difficulty escaping from the woman's grasp.

"In exchange the Duchess has asked for immortality," he said.

"And are you going to give it to her, White Owl," Cain gritted his teeth.

He smiled. "That is up to the card master."

"The Duchess also asked another small favour, regarding the girl," Jizabel added. "She wants her dead."

Cain's eyes widened. _No! He thought._

"Although, we have decided to spare her for now. The card master will determine her fate when we bring her to him."

"Plans do change, though," The woman warned, dangerously.

"But that's entirely up to you Cain," Jizabel concluded. "Keep your mouth shut, and the girl may live to see another night. Open it and this will be her last."

The women let go of Cain, and he paused to pick up his gun before hurrying out the doorway.

He knew exactly why the Duchess wanted Isabella dead, but now he had to protect her from Delilah too.

He burst into the ballroom just as Isabella was finishing her first solo, as she stood to take her bow amidst the clapping and cheering her eyes trailed over to him and they seemed to light up automatically.

*

_What is keeping him_, Isabella thought halfway into the song she was playing. She had to admit she was handling herself very well so far in front of her immensely large audience, although it would have been much better if she had her old friend there to support her too.

Riff and Christine were standing side by side in the crowd and they were both sending her large smiles of encouragement, especially Christine. Collette and Genevieve were beaming and whispering to the nobles about how experienced she was, and that they were very good friends. Ms Cromwell stood proud as ever in the corner of the room beside the Duchess, who was watching Isabella like a hawk.

The white-haired man she'd taken fondly too was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the striped suited man.

Thinking nothing of it Isabella kept playing, focusing all her attention on the music and nothing else till finally the song came to a close.

The entire ballroom erupted in cheer, red faced she stood to take a bow.

"You have quite the beautiful pianist!" A man in a blue and black mask congratulated the Duchess. She huffed in return.

Ms Cromwell ran up to Isabella and hugged her, from over her shoulder she spotted Cain entering the room at long last. He hurried over to her desperately but was blocked by a group of women who stepped in front of him.

"Play another song!" They shouted over the chatter, soon everyone chimed in. "Another song! Another song!"

Cain darted around the women just as the striped-suited man, the white-haired man, and a short-haired woman entered the room.

The split up around the room, the striped-suited man went to whisper something to the Duchess.

Isabella took her seat again with a newfound encouragement. This time with Cain and the mysterious white-haired admirer watching her, Isabella felt she could play anything for anyone. And if that wasn't enough she could hear the voice of her violinist teacher this time in her ear.

"_Play my angel, play for me."_

She looked up and the white-haired young man was staring straight into her eyes, his were a startling blue. Her fingers reached for the keys again and she began the song, _their song_, the one she'd first played with her teacher which was now her favourite.

Silence fell amongst the crowd. Cain looked up pensively at Isabella, and for a long moment all previous thoughts had been wiped from his mind, he thought of nothing but his friend and her beauty. The unfamiliar, haunting yet wonderful song she was playing filled his mind with nothing but serenity and adventure.

Isabella blushed as the white-haired man curved his mouth into a perfect grin, then her eyes darted to Cain and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the infatuated expression on his face.

Isabella had to admit the song was lovely on its own, but only she knew how much more glorious it was accompanied with the violin.

Once more at the end, she stood and gave a breathtakingly elegant curtsy. Cain broke free of his reverie and began cheering loudly. Christine was jumping up and down on the spot enthusiastically, clinging to Riff's arm. As for the white-haired man he seemed very proud of her as he clapped, it was as if he'd known her for a long time, even though Isabella swore she'd never seen him before.

"Well done my dear," Ms Cromwell embraced her once more. "Go and enjoy the ball now," she added, before the Duchess could say anything.

Isabella ran up to Christine and Riff first, and Christine pulled her into a tight hug.

"You were magnificent Bella!" She congratulated, kissing her on the forehead.

Riff shook her hand. "Well done Isabella."

Cain came up behind her taking her by surprise. "I had no idea you were so skilled at piano!" He exclaimed, hugging her warmly. Isabella returned the gesture and from behind her she could hear Christine giggling.

"I think I surprised myself," Isabella laughed. "I've never played that song so well before."

Christine raised an eyebrow, Cain let go of Isabella who then caught sight of the Duchess waving her hand frantically at him.

He frowned. "Excuse me," he said, his body returning to its previous tense form. He began heading in the direction of the Duchess. Riff went to follow him but Cain held up a hand to stop him.

"Please enjoy your night for now," he said. "If I require assistance I will call you…I promise." _Tonight I'm on my own…_

Riff remained stunned as Cain walked away. Isabella barely got time to notice what the Duchess was going to ask of him when she felt a gentle tap on the shoulder.

She turned around and her heart began to beat uncontrollably at the sight of the white-haired man.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, hopefully.

Lost for words, Isabella nodded in silent reply taking his hand. He led her into the middle of the dance floor amidst all the other couples and put a hand around her waist, taking her other hand in his. Never having quite danced before Isabella took a quick glance at all the other women on the dance floor, and ultimately put her hand on his shoulder.

She followed his lead as he began to waltz to the music being played by the small orchestra in the corner. Compared to her teacher the violinists playing at the moment sounded so unskilled and slack. Much to her surprise her partner's expression seemed to agree with her.

"Not very good, are they?" He declared. Isabella found herself nodding. His voice, it was somewhat hypnotizing, she'd definitely heard it before, but where?!

"Do _you_ play?" She asked.

"A little," he replied, spinning her out and back in rapidly. Isabella caught herself, he chuckled. "Your piano skills on the other hand are flawless; I can tell you've been practicing."

"How would you know, Sir? I don't believe we've met before yet you speak as if we have."

"We haven't met face to face it's true, but without doing so, you know me… _Isabella_."

Then it hit her, straight in the face. _That voice!_ It was a mystery as to why she hadn't realized it earlier.

"Impossible," she mouthed. Isabella pulled free of him and turned to run.

On the corner of the dance floor Cain was dancing futilely with the Duchess, who was refusing to let him go. Isabella rushed past him without so much as a second glance.

"Isabella!" He shouted, but she was already half way up the first level of the grand staircase, refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead. People moved aside to let her through, she took no notice and kept going.

_Something's wrong_, Cain thought. He pulled free of the Duchess's grip, startling her.

"Count! What's wrong?!" She asked, frantically.

He didn't bother replying and began running after Isabella, almost bumping into a group of people entering the ballroom.

"Goodness!" One old woman cried, as Cain knocked into her on the staircase making her drop her glasses.

"Pardon me," he apologized, reaching over to pick them up before continuing the chase.

_Bella, where are you going?! _He thought desperately.

*

Isabella stopped to take her breath, only once she was outside the music room.

"It can't be him," she told herself, breathing heavily at the same time. "He never shows his face, he never will. It's not him, this is all a coincidence."

But curiosity consumed her and she had to find out. Regaining her balance she walked over to the piano and played the first few lines of last night's song. There was no response. Desperately she played more and more, stopping every so often to listen for the sound of the violin… nothing.

And then quite miraculously the sound could be heard as clear as crystal drifting in through the open window.

Strangely however this tune called to Isabella from inside her head. It blocked out all her other thoughts and took over her mind.

_Come to me, it said. Come to me._

Hypnotized Isabella floated over to the window and put one foot on the sill, lifting her other one up in turn. Her dress flapped in the wind.

Cain bolted into the room and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. "Isabella! NO!" He shouted.

He rushed over to the window just as she jumped, falling into the darkness below which consumed her entirely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DA DA DA DUM! Well I wonder what happens next! Of course I already know what happens next, but it's up to you readers to stay tuned in for the next chapter…

I promise I won't take as long as I did before to update.

See ya's!!


	8. Frustratingly strange circumstances

Author's Note: Hello everyone Only recently I went into my old email after so long, and saw all these Alerts and Favorites and so I decided to NOT be lazy and upload my next chapter! It's exam time now so the pressure's on, little to no time to write D: But thank you to everyone who's been supportive of this story =D Love you ppls 3

These computers at school are so damn slow! I can't even get into my reviews to see who's reviewed my work! . Sooooooorrrrrryyyyyyy, but know I love you all for taking the time to comment on my work. :D

**CHAPTER 8**

Isabella could feel nothing except the wind falling on either side of her for what seemed like ages, but which was really mere seconds. At the sound of the violin ceasing she'd awoken from her trance screaming and falling, any second now she was ready for the crash. After all, a fall from a large four storey building often had a painful crash at the end.

Just as she was about to experience it, someone caught her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with _him_.

"You!" She shouted.

"Are you surprised," the white-haired man, grinned.

Isabella growled and began squirming in his arms. "Let me go!" She shrieked. He placed her feet gently on the ground, and she backed away at least three or four steps from him before running around behind one of the hedges.

"Isabella, I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized. "Can you forgive me?" He began following her around the bush in a circle. Isabella felt like a child playing a silly game.

"Prove to me you're my teacher!" She demanded, cutting to the chase and running into the garden behind a whole patch of big, bulky trees. "Prove to me you're who you say you are!"

The man sighed in defeat. "If you insist," he agreed. After all, how long would he chase her?

Isabella poked her head out from around the tree she was hiding herself, and saw him walking over towards a beautiful violin she hadn't noticed before, propped up against a statuette of an angel.

"_Just a coincidence," _she told herself.

He picked up the violin, placing it on his shoulder and the bow on the strings, and then began to play.

Isabella recognized the tune from before; it was the first song she'd ever played with him. She slowly began moving out from behind the tree when he started playing her second favourite song, his hand moving the bow faster up and down on the strings in a tremolo technique.

Next he incorporated part of the song they'd played last night and the night before and merged the two together in one symphony.

By now Isabella was totally convinced, even if she shut her eyes she could imagine being in the music room again at her piano, listening to him playing deep into the night. But he continued to play on, song after song, and every one she recognized as one they'd played together.

Isabella crept around him as silently as ever and stood behind him, his eyes shut in complete concentration to even notice.

Flinging her arms around his neck she caught him in a tight embrace. He opened his eyes wide in shock; the violin ceased and fell from his hands, clattering to the floor followed by the bow.

Neither he nor Isabella took any notice. "_My angel!…"_ she whispered, overcome with joy and a whole other mixture of emotions.

"Isa…_bella_," he sighed, pulling off his mask and throwing it to the ground to rest his head on her shoulder in content, little knowing Jizabel was watching them interestingly from the window.

Cain couldn't see anything, nothing but the darkness which had just swallowed Isabella.

Wasting no time at all he bolted from the music room heading back from whence he'd just come.

"_It couldn't have been suicide,"_ he thought to himself desperately, running down the corridor. _"It looked more as if she was in some sort of a trance."_

Once again Cain dodged as many people as he could whilst making his way down the Grand staircase. The old woman from before recognized him and made sure to stand aside when he dashed past, she muttered something but Cain didn't care to listen. The only thing he cared about at the moment was Isabella, and by some miracle she'd survived her mysterious fall.

Thankfully for him the Duchess was nowhere to be seen, so that left nobody stopping him from running out the front door to his one goal. Nobody except…

"Jizabel"

He smiled, toying with his knife again. "Going somewhere?" He asked sarcastically.

Cain growled. "Get out of my way, or I'll shoot you here and now! And I don't care twopence whether people are watching or not!"

"That's a little dark for you, Cain," Jizabel remarked. "And don't worry; I won't stop you from going outside. In fact you'll be pleasantly surprised at what you find." He stepped aside, gesturing for Cain to come forward.

Cain scowled and proceeded towards his one exit. Gingerly he passed by Jizabel without any trouble. For all he knew he had expected this all to be some trick.

The cool night air stung his face as he ran around to the back of the manor. A few more meters on and the maze stood there tall and haunting in front of him. He scanned the surroundings for Isabella, breathing heavily as he did so from sprinting.

"Isabella!" He called continuously, searching in between garden beds and bushes for any sign of her body…nothing, she'd disappeared completely.

"The girl didn't die," a voice spoke, and Jizabel appeared in front of him out of the darkness.

"Where is she?" Cain demanded. "What did you do to her?"

Jizabel smirked. "I did nothing, the Fool got to her before I did…_unfortunately_." He pierced Cain with an intimidating smile which he held for a few seconds before turning around to walk back to the manor. Ida moved stealthily around the corner of the maze to come face to face with Jizabel.

"The girl is gone," she announced.

"As is the Fool." There was a moments pause where the two regarded each other then Jizabel looked at Cain for one last time. "We will meet again Cain, rest assured. As for the girl, don't begin to harbor any feelings for her, or I can guarantee she will end up in the same situation as dear Meridiana."

Cain was ready to strike at him at any moment with his fist. After so long Isabella had once again managed to be taken away from him again; only this time it was by Delilah, and there was no way they were going to get away with it.

He swung his arm out and punched Jizabel in the jaw with such force that he was knocked to the ground. As he did so Ida snatched a syringe from Jizabel's pocket and plunged it deep into Cain's arm.

He cried out in pain as he pulled it out and let it drop to the ground. He collapsed onto his knees grasping his arm tightly.

Jizabel stood up wiping the blood now pouring from his lip with his jacket sleeve. He chuckled sadistically at Cain as he watched him jerking about on the ground before finally going limp.

"What Ida just gave you was a paralysis serum. It affects the nervous system making the victim lose all feeling, leaving them unable to move for twenty-four hours." He began to walk away, Ida trailing after him giving Cain one last look of wild amusement.

"I do believe it will rain tonight," Jizabel commented, as they disappeared around the corner.

Silence was all there was now with Cain, who remained sprawled out across the grass, his eyes drooping, lips quivering, unable to say or move or do anything.

There was a deep clap of thunder overhead, and as the first few drops fell from the sky and landed on Cain's face followed by many more, his last thought was of Riff.

"Do you trust me Isabella?" Those were the magic words.

"Yes," she replied, not after a moment's hesitation.

The white-haired man's face lit up with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "Come here," he beckoned.

Isabella went over to him and he lifted her up gently and securely in his arms. They were standing in the middle of London's streets, after just having taken a carriage from the manor, escaping the ball, evading everything that could have stopped them.

Why she'd done such a thing stunned even Isabella, maybe it was an instinct she'd had, something she was obliged to obey.

Isabella had never felt so free in all her life, yet here she was jumping, no FLYING over every rooftop of London!

Her mysterious angel held her in her arms all the while as he leaped from building to building through the night, Isabella cried out in delight and he smiled and laughed in return.

"How can you do this?" she exclaimed. "Any other person would have fallen to their death by now!"

The Fool regarded her question with little thought. "I suppose I'm not any other normal person then am I? I'm different."

For a minute Isabella thought she'd offended him, but this was soon confirmed to be wrong when he smiled and added. "And that's what I love about myself."

Suddenly he came to a halt atop the building they were currently standing on. They were now very close to the giant clock tower Big Ben. Isabella had never been this far away from the manor in an exceedingly long time, it almost frightened her seeing as how she was also with a complete stranger. But wait, he was no stranger. She'd known him since she was twelve, indirectly known him maybe, but still.

He set her down on the tiled rooftop and almost immediately she clutched onto him, afraid she might slip and fall, especially in the shoes she was wearing. He gave her an assuring smile and held her gently to steady her.

"Isabella, you cannot return to the manor-house tonight," he said.

Isabella looked intently into his eyes. "Why not?" she asked, feeling as though she had suddenly been pulled from a fantasy back home to reality. She thought of Cain, how he'd followed her to the music room, seen her fall from the window in what seemed like an act of suicide. He probably thought she was dead. Then there was Christine and Riff… she couldn't leave them either.

"Ellington Manor is not safe anymore, you're not safe any more there Isabella." He grasped her hands afraid she would be pulled away by some evil, invisible force.

Isabella returned the gesture. "Not safe? I don't understand," she said. "What's happening? This is so strange. Is it the Duchess? What about Christine, my friend? What about Cain…"

A look of jealousy or regret passed through the white haired man's eyes, as Isabella trailed off in her thoughts of Cain.

"Cain will be fine, I've never known a time when he hasn't managed to be fine."

Isabella's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You know him?"

"Yes, more than I can say," he replied, looking away towards the direction of Big Ben.

"How?" Isabella persisted, not reluctant to end her enquiries about her old friend and his strange associations.

"I cannot say," he replied, apologetically.

Isabella's face flushed, she pulled her hands away which surprised the Fool and crossed them in her lap. "No one tells me anything!" she exclaimed. "My own friend I haven't seen in years won't even speak to me about what has happened to him all this time we've been apart! And now you…" It was then she decided to play her trump card. "I always thought angels were meant to be truthful…" she whispered, staring off into the distance.

It worked. The Fool bit his lip and looked sadly after Isabella. He wished he could tell her everything, about Delilah, about Cain, his father, his own childhood, how it drove him to became a follower of the Devil, not the angel Isabella believed him to be. He wished he could admit to her his true feelings for her, from the moment they'd met he'd felt a need to protect her, care for her…_love her?_ Never before had he felt the same way about a woman, and he'd seen countless women in his life up till now. And it wasn't just about her exquisite talent with music, although that too played a large part in his affections.

"You say Ellington Manor is dangerous now," Isabella spoke, breaking his reverie. She was angry now; it was evident from her new tone of voice. "We must at least do something to help, save those who may be hurt from whatever you are hiding from me."

"There is nothing we can do," he admitted. "The fate is sealed, and I for one can do nothing but watch… it is my destiny." He wondered what her reaction to this may be… he didn't want to know.

In truth Isabella said nothing, but luckily for the Fool the awkward moment was soon broken by the first drops of rain tumbling from the sky. Isabella paid no attention to it whatsoever, but continued to look away. It was difficult to tell whether the drops on her face were from the rain or angry tears.

"We should find shelter," he suggested. No response.

There was a sudden clap of thunder overhead, which sent a shiver down Isabella's spine. Since before she'd remembered she had always had a mild fear of thunder, and being so close to the sky at moment didn't do much to quench it in the least. She stood abruptly and took hold of the white-haired man's hand, giving a cry of surprise when he scooped her up in his arms. He ran over rooftop after rooftop, and for a time Isabella kept drifting in and out of sleep, completely unaware of where they were heading.

After what seemed like ages for Isabella, the white-haired man finally came to a stop at the balcony of a large and beautiful manor. He set her down on the balcony and stood beside her as Isabella surveyed the area.

There was a beautiful garden below her, a little smaller than that of the Ellington's but equally as beautiful.

"The people here will look after you until it is safe for you to return to your home. I guarantee you will be safe here," the Fool told her.

Isabella was reluctant to answer this statement; she still had no idea the reason why she was being made to flee. How was her life in danger? She was never really anybody. In all fairness it should have been Christine and her other friends, even the Duchess, whose lives' mattered, to be the ones fleeing from this secret danger. And how was her angel unable to answer her questions? How did it become his destiny to watch the fate of others? He wasn't _really_ an angel was he? This was all outrageous!

"I will leave you for now," he announced, before Isabella could ask anything. He took her hand and kissed the top of it in a very gentlemanly manner. "My own angel…" And he jumped off the balcony onto the rooftop beside the unfamiliar house he'd just left Isabella standing in, and disappeared.

"WAIT!" she shouted, but to no avail. He was already gone.

Isabella sighed, turning around to open the door leading from the balcony into the bedroom. She twisted the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. She tried harder, turning it desperately as if expecting to budge, or rather hoping it would…it wouldn't. It was locked tight.

Isabella knocked on the glass door, louder each time, but after a dozen sad attempts she gave up.

"Wonderful…" she mumbled to herself. She looked over the edge of the balcony and assessed the distance between her and the garden floor. After a few minutes she came up with a decision. "It's worth a try."


	9. Forbidden affections

Author's Note: ZOMG Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone! The support is really heartwarming thanks:

"D"

"EzzyNomNom"

"XxSweetGothicChocolatexX"

"valley of the dead oaks" and

"Aurora Hargreaves"

This chapter's for all you hopeless romantics out there! Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Where was Master Cain? Riff had pondered this one question all evening after his master's unexplained remark towards him earlier.

"_Please enjoy your night for now… If I require assistance I will call you…I promise." _

It seemed in that instance Cain was rather serious, uneasy, as though something were terribly wrong. But why was _he_ being kept from the truth? Other times Riff would be the first person Cain would approach for help if anything were the matter, what made tonight any different?

"Are you alright Riffael?"

The sweet voice of Miss Christine Cromwell broke Riff's train of thought. Indeed as he believed, any gentleman would have to be mad in order to not be lost in confusion after hearing such a beautiful voice. She looked up at Riff with concern ridden in her hazel eyes.

"Oh, it was nothing," he assured, smiling.

Christine didn't believe him, she was proud of a certain instinct she'd acquired over her lifetime up until now, and right now it was telling her things weren't at all fine with dear Riffael.

The pair had been dancing for a while now since Isabella's exquisite piano solo, and all had seemed very well till they noticed that Cain had been missing for an exceedingly long space of time. Further inspection also led them to find that Isabella and the Duchess were missing too. Unknown to Christine, was how Riff found this situation to be somewhat mysteriously unsettling.

She explained this to Riff and he couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances.

Clever Christine, she was not just a 'pretty face' in society, like most of the women displayed in the aristocracy were. She had a mind of her own, and a smart one at that. Air-headedness was not an option for her, but determination and a destiny to become a respected and great leader were.

It was these reasons and more that made Riff view Miss Cromwell in a different light… compared to the other women he'd known in the past.

Long ago he promised himself he'd never harbor any feelings for another woman, but found when in Christine's presence such a vow was impossible for him to uphold.

"I'm not sure how to explain…" Riff began. Christine gave him her full and undivided attention_. She was so beautiful_, he thought. He wished to tell her everything, how much Cain meant to him, his worries, his fears…how much he adored her, how he got that sense of excitement knowing he'll see her soon. "I-I…" he stuttered.

Christine felt a tap on her shoulder and they both turned to see one of the more notorious nobles of society, notorious for bragging about how much more wealthy he was in comparison to others. Even his gold mask didn't do an adequate job of masking who he truly was.

He gave Riff a disgusted look which Riff returned; he then proceeded to charm Christine with what he deemed to be an irresistible smile.

_Nice try,_ Riff thought, his blood boiling. _But Christine's not some other pig-headed girl of the upper-class, who falls for another pig-headed nobleman's pathetic appeal._

"Fair Lady Christine," he said bowing. "Would you please do me the honor of this dance, for I have not yet had the pleasure of dancing with someone as beautiful as you, tonight?"

Riff snorted under his breath as both men looked towards Christine.

Deep down Christine was reluctant to dance with another, as she greatly enjoyed Riff's company like no other man. Throughout the evening she'd done her best to avoid dancing with anyone else - much to their heartbreak - it was just the way Riff acknowledged her, listened to her, and hung on her every whim that made her feel differently for him unlike any other. In short he viewed her as a person, not an asset. The only other person to have ever paid this much attention to her was Isabella.

Of course it was not only his attention she adored, but also his undying loyalty towards Lord Hargreaves, his sweet charm, his personality in general, and how they seemed to share so many of the same views.

He may just be a butler, and not so high up in social standing, but that didn't matter to Christine in the slightest. He trusted Christine with his thoughts and feelings, and was about to do so again before they'd been interrupted. Furthermore, she had not inclination in the slightest to dance with the sly and proud man, who was purposely trying ever so hard to lead her away from Riff.

The nobleman (whose name was Count Leopold) caught Christine's drift, but wasn't about to give up so easily. It wasn't every day he could get close enough to Duchess Ellington's niece. To be _seen_ with a woman as highly respected as she, or rather to be ~ _married. _This thought had often passed through Leopold's mind each time he saw her; he imagined the publicity, the attention, the money and riches he would acquire through her becoming Duchess, or heir to the Ellington estate~ _his wife_. Nothing would stop him from getting everything he wanted. He'd already managed to catch her mother's eye earlier in the evening, now it was all about reeling _her _in.

He snatched Christine's hand much to her stunned shock, and shoved Riff aside in a gesture which made it almost impossible to make out his rudeness.

Christine looked back a Riff who was staring straight after her, as Leopold led her into the middle of the dance floor. His grip on her was tight as though he were afraid she'd escape his clutches.

After much stalling on Christine's part, they began to dance, their uncoordinated steps which were in direct contrast to Christine and Riff's more refined dancing earlier. It highly irritated Christine that society's protocols at a ball did not allow her to reject an offer from buffoons craving a dance. Unlike many others she had noticed how the Count had shoved Riff aside in an insolent manner, and she found it despicable.

Riff looked on as Christine danced in vain with Leopold. He knew it was not her fault but he couldn't help feeling jealous, dismayed, and disgusted that she would in the long run be forced upon to marry a brute such as that man. When the time came, Leopold would more than likely be an 'eligible' bachelor for her. But he was a man who would give her no love, a man who saw no meaning in the words union, wife, partner…only that which is related to money. Christine deserved better than that, and it was at times like these Riff wished more than ever he were a count or a duke, or someone of high importance. However he would never betray or leave Master Cain, he was a part of his life, yet he only wished Christine would also become a part too… such a useless dream…

Riff left the ballroom and went to stand at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. He would find Master Cain wherever he was, and they would leave. The longer he stayed here, the more his stomach felt like it was clenching and unclenching at every possible moment. But where was he?

It had begun to rain quite heavily, people who'd been standing outside smoking, or conversing with one another were running into the manor now to shelter from the storm. At this point Riff saw two individuals enter the manor: The first a tall man with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and the second a woman with burns all over her face, which would have been hidden by her mask if Riff had not been gifted with an eye for detail.

They passed by Riff without noticing him and began to ascend the Grand Staircase together. Of course by now it was no mystery as to their identities – Jizabel Disraeli, and Ida of Lunacy. Both worked for the secret organization Delilah which had caused Cain huge amounts of trouble in the past, and would no doubt continue in the future.

It seemed as though the prediction Cain had made earlier in the carriage had been true - _Delilah were up to something tonight._

He had to find Cain immediately, and then it occurred to him. Cain was missing as was Isabella, two of Delilah's agents had just entered from outside, and their presence here could only mean that they were, or have already planned to commit something terrible.

Riff swore for not having been more careful, he cursed himself for not paying closer attention to Cain, and now if they'd done anything to harm him (God forbid), he would never forgive himself… _or_ _them_.

He rushed outside into the rain, pulling off his mask as he did so and throwing it onto the ground. He felt so relieved to finally do that.

Rain hit him full pelt in the face as he ran around looking for his master, calling as he did so. It was hard enough already in the dark, but things were only more difficult with an additional storm at hand.

"Master Cain!" he yelled, louder each time. Riff turned a corner of the manor his arm shielding his face from the storm. He almost collided face first into the side of a hedge before realizing with shivers up his spine, that it was actually the Ellington maze he'd almost run into.

Backing away blindly he tripped and fell over a branch which was lying right behind him. Riff gave a disgruntled cry as he landed painfully on his back, he looked up and was about to kick the branch in frustration when he realized with shock horror that it was no branch.

"Cain!" he shouted.

Cain laid there, his eyes half open saturated from head to toe with rain. Riff scrambled onto his knees, disregarding the pain in his back. He leant over Cain and frantically began to look for any responses that he was alive.

"Speak my lord!" Riff ordered. "What's wrong?" Cain said nothing, his eyes widened for a moment and then as if under some sort of strain his eyelids began to droop shut again.

Riff's heart began to beat at a fast pace, what have they done to him? He was too late and this was all his fault…!

Riff tried pulling Cain up off the ground but to no avail, he seemed heavier than usual and Riff found it hard to even hold him up for a brief period of time.

On his third attempt Riff spied something from the corner of his eye lying hidden in the grass.

He laid Cain back onto the ground and went to examine whatever it was.

A long needle like tip soon answered all his questions, and the cylindrical tube it was attached to…a syringe. No doubt whatever this syringe had contained had been injected into Cain, by Jizabel no doubt.

"_That bastard!"_ he cursed. Riff pocketed the syringe carefully in order to be able to analyze its contents when they got home. He looked down at Cain again and tried to pull him up by the arms, with the intent to drag him along the ground. He barely moved a centimeter. Riff cried out in dismay. _"What am I going to do?"_ he thought, and with the only possible thing left to do he turned and ran. He ran frantically back into the manor, with an air of a desperate man facing an extreme crisis.

The guests he passed eyed him outrageously, questioning why someone with his current appearance would even be allowed entrance into the manor, but before they could say anything he'd already reached the ballroom.

Christine had spent twenty whole minutes enduring Count Leopold, and she'd finally reached breaking point. Twenty minutes was far too long!

She ceased the dancing and pulled free of his clammy hands – and what a relief it was! The Count seemed offended by this gesture but Christine didn't care in the slightest, especially when she curtsied and requested to take her leave of him. She was going to find Riff and apologize for not having done that earlier. The way he'd left her with that defeated expression on his face earlier – it is not in a servant's place to argue with their superiors…_she hated it_.

"Where are you going?" Leopold questioned.

Christine had turned to leave but froze in her tracks, shut her eyes and took a deep breath to swallow her anger - _the nerve of him!_

"I am taking my leave, my Lord," she responded, "there are many who wish to speak to me, and I cannot leave them now can I?"

Leopold snorted and Christine scowled at him, partly stunned at his bold attempt to ridicule her in public.

"Don't lie to me," he said seriously. "It's that pathetic butler, do you think I'm so stupid as to not know you have feelings for the scum."

Christine's blood boiled, she tried to remain composed but her voice had a dangerous tinge to it. "I don't know what you mean my Lord."

Leopold laughed. "It's disgusting, you let him look upon you, touch you, talk to you. That man is beneath you! As is that penniless orphan you dare share a home with."

_SLAP! _

Leopold's face was that of utter shock as he stepped back from Christine who still had her hand in midair. Her eyes burned with rage meanwhile the Count had a red handprint on his cheek as he cowered away from her wrath.

"You dare insult Riffael and Isabella once more and you will never show your face in society again!"

Leopold nodded frantically and scurried away into the crowd that had watched the entire scene. The nobility smirked and laughed at his embarrassment, whereas Leopold had never felt more angry and humiliated in his life. _He would get his revenge, _he swore as he retreated towards the staircase. _And he would feel satisfied seeing both the butler and the filthy orphan burned at the stake. As for Christine, she would be his to do with what he liked. Her spirit was strong and loyal…he would break it._

Christine exhaled after Leopold had left, but unlike everyone else she was too mad to laugh at his public embarrassment. She didn't know what had come over her. As soon as he'd mentioned Isabella, her childhood friend, and Riff… Her emotions had reacted naturally then, using her hand as an instigator.

Quite content though with her work, she turned to leave the ballroom for the third time that night only to give a startled cry when she saw Riff standing behind her. He was soaked to the bone, breathing heavily, unsure of what to say. He'd seen the whole event.

"I can't believe you'd do that for me," he mumbled. "I'm just a servant –"

Christine eyed him for a moment which silenced any further questions, and gave a shy smile. Riff could feel his heart warming, he wanted to hug her, kiss _her?_ But he blinked and instead focused Christine earnestly. "Come with me," he urged.

Before she could enquire as to where they were heading Christine was already being led out of the ballroom, into the entrance hall, and out into the rain by Riff.

* * *

I really loved this pairing, I never thought of actually having any other pairings besides the ones with Bella, but then I decided to change my mind cos Riff needs a woman in his life – seeing as Cain always is surrounded by woman. :P Besides I wanted Riff to have more depth in the eyes of other characters not just Cain, so I created him a partner he will be happy with.


End file.
